


My Name is John

by orphan_account, Rubitan



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Post-Apocalypse, hidden identity, mentions of past character death, time-travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubitan/pseuds/Rubitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Damian Wayne - his Batman and partner, Thomas Grayson-Todd decided to come back from a post-apocalyptic future to prevent the war from ever happening. Once in the past, he threw away his old self and now goes by the name of John Todd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name is John

**Author's Note:**

> An old series I started with Hawk with one of the AU versions of my Thomas Grayson. Originally posted to my and Hawk's tumblrs.

Since I could remember it has always been me and him. The two of us where partners, fighting along side one another, protecting each other’s backs. It was always the two of us, and us alone.

I’ve been told the stories, of all our fallen comrades and family. It’s a tragic story. A story that I wish wasn’t real.

The story started off happy, two people who had recently become parents. Apparently they had brought home their bundle of joy. The family were excited and happy for them. Friends too. But it wasn’t long until outside forces decided to rip this happy family apart. A war broke out and the family of many, were reduced to just two.  Me and him.

He wasn’t my father, but he raised me. He made me strong and able to defend myself in these harsh and horrid conditions. He was my mentor,  my partner, and my other half in this damned world. He was the only one I could count on and the only one I could trust. And after years of fighting and fighting, he’s gone too.  And I’m left all alone. A family of two had become a just one.

I don’t know how I did it, but desperation can make a person do miraculous things. I will make things right again. I’ll fix this before any of these losses can be made. I’ll stop it before it can even begin.

I’ll go back to Gotham before she fell. I’ll go back when she was beautiful and thriving. I’ll go back to when my family was whole.

Just a few pushes of a button and I can do just that. Go back and fix everything.

My name is John.

And I used to be Thomas Grayson-Todd.


End file.
